The Third to Last Hope
by Def the best
Summary: You think Leia was the absolute last hope after Luke? Nope, this guy is. Read his version of the stories and how he helped the rebellion.
1. Hidden

"All's clear, there is no life in the area." Boba Fett was speaking into his wrist radio. Even after I heard this fantastic news, I knew I couldn't breathe any easier. Any sudden sound or movement would surely alert him to my presence. Only after I saw him go into his rocket and blast off did I let out a sigh of relief. Using my force senses, I knew he left no spy drones. Of course he wouldn't, he trusted his ego too much. If he couldn't find them with his own two eyes, they weren't there.

Let me back up. I am a Jedi. I escaped the extermination by hiding within a droid. I always refused to have them in the same room with me. That is what eventually saved my life. I knew that some Jedi were out there. If they weren't, why was Boba trying to kill them? I gripped my lightsaver, my binky. I made him when I was only nine. His grips were as familiar to me as the back of my hand. Every time I touched it, I knew I was safe.

I got out from my hidey hole and looked at my surroundings. A rocky terrain, with not much room to hide, only a spire here and there. Klim V was a wasteland. I was glad I fell into that small hole. A slender hole with barely enough room for my shoulders, it could only be found if you knew exactly where it was. Of course, being the planet that it is, no one but me knew that it was there.

I took out my postcard. A holographic movie played in front of my eyes.

"To whomever receives this message: Boba Fett has forgotten to search something. He has searched none of the infinite moons in our galaxy. The base of operations for the rebellion is one of those moons, Yavin 4. Here is a map of where we are. Please, save the rebellion."


	2. Flashback 1

I guess you need to know my history, how I was 20 at the time of Order 66 and 21 twenty years later. I was told my home planet was one called Gharja. Apparently, when I was born, a Jedi was present. The instant I left my mother's womb, I was taken away with him. This is just I was told by my master, Younhar. A tough love master, he answered whatever I asked. After I asked him how all of the people I knew came about, he gave me a very graphic description. I learned not to ask him too many questions.

I was one of the youngest full Jedi at the age of fifteen. That was the proudest day of my life. I looked up with tears brimming in my eyes. All I saw in his eyes was pure ice. Then, I saw the ice melt down just a single drop of water. I knew that I had made him proud.

My first mission came a few months later. A renegade bounty hunter was attacking a village on the outskirts of the galaxy. I was sent down there to apprehend him, able to use lethal force if necessary. I jumped on the chance immediately. My first mission without Younhar behind me, this was going to be awesome. After I landed, the first thing I noticed was silence. I was in the middle of a tropical jungle. There should have been crickets chirping at least. I raised the shields on my star fighter. I slowly opened the hatch and stepped out. I put my hand on my binky. A shot emitted from nowhere. I raised my lightsaber and deflected it. I followed the trajectory of the shot and leapt into the air, my saber in hand. I made a mad slash in front of me. The only thing that moved was the unlucky cine I had chopped. I turned my head around. Complete silence except for the hum of my saber. The bounty hunter must have already left. I turned and ran to the village.

The first thing that I saw was a smoldering thatch hut. The bounty hunter must have a grudge against these people, or at least his supplier. Laser blast blackened all of the nearby trees. What hard surfaces they had was as black as the darkest new moon night. I looked at one of the very few standing huts. I heard a whisper.

"Hurry, hide in here. Quick!" The voice was scratchy, like it had not been used in some time. I ran into the hut. I found a young man wearing tatters. He held open a trap door. "Go down, before he finds us!" I did exactly what he said.

Down there, I found at least thirty people, wearing tatters like the first person I saw. Hushed whispers spread like wildfire. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, I saw their eyes. A look of hopelessness dulled what once should have been bright eyes.

One of the little girls walked up to me and uttered three words, "Who are you?"

I stood as high as I could, towering over their crouching figures. "I am Rat, and I am here to rid you of your vermin!"


	3. Flashback 2

"He came here in the dead of night. The entire village woke up to the sound of a woman screaming. Her husband was shot point-blank. She was shot only one second later. The men of the village grabbed all the guns they could shoot and rushed him. All but a few were killed. We had a different hut than this. A hut made out of the hardwood. You boarded up the windows, only leaving gun-slits to shoot out of. We were just trying to protect ourselves until we could get a transmission in. The gun-slits were a bad idea. He obliterated all whom he could see. The rest of us cowered on the ground, hoping he wouldn't see us. Only one woman was brave enough to finish the transmission. She was shot within five seconds of clicking send. We heard him go to his ship. We had a matter of minutes to find a new spot to hide. One of us remembered that they had a secret room under his floor. We ran over there. One woman fell and took out three others. They all were shot three minutes later, after we entered here. We have hid here for three days. When we heard your ship land and the hunter shoot at you, we knew you would be on our side. But, as a formality, will you help us in our endeavor?" The man that escorted me in had told me their story.

"I just said I would rid you of that vermin. And I will stick by my word." I responded, with as much command in my voice as I could muster.

"And I said that I would kill all of you," a voice calmly stated. I turned around. A man in a silver and blue suit stood on the top of the stairs. He raised his arm and a shot hit the young man. He spun around and crumpled on the ground. He turned at me. "A Jedi, just entered? I thought they would send more to apprehend the great Jango Fett!" He raised his head and laughed maniacally.

I took out my saber and charged at him. He leapt out of the way and rocket boosters kicked in to keep him up. He started massacring the crowd. I leapt at him again. He decided to knee me in the ribs. I fell to the ground, panting.

"Had enough, hero?" he spat out.

I rose up. "I guess I better bring my A game," I muttered. I stabbed upward in the air. Jango had barely enough time to dodge. I swore that I helped him shave. He shot down at me. I deflected the shot into a pole. Then, there was a sudden cracking noise. The beam couldn't support the hidey-hole anymore. I clod of dirt fell down.

"Run!" I screamed. The crowd surged out almost instantaneously. I started up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Jango yelled. He shot the stair in front of me. It shattered into a million pieces. "Only one of us will make it out of here, and I don't think its going to be you!" He flew to me and kicked me down the stairs. I laid at the bottom, wheezing. "Just for good measure," he said. He tossed a time bomb next to my head. He flew out the door, cackling.

I laid there for two seconds. I slowly got up. I saw I only had two seconds to get out of there. I grabbed the bomb and tossed it into a corner. I sprinted up the stairs, with a primal instinct as my drive. I did an action movie jump as the bomb exploded. I flew into the air, breaking through the roof. I used the force to change my direction at Jango. I kneed him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. His helmet fell off. I landed next to him. I ripped off his wrist blaster. I took out and raised my lightsaber. He looked straight into my eyes.

"So a Jedi is going to kill me. Let us see if you can do it." He calmly stated. I twitched. I knew I couldn't kill a defenseless person. I lowered my lightsaber. He got up and jetted away. "Thanks for my getaway!" he yelled as he got into his ship and blasted off. The villagers looked at me with gaping mouths.

"You let him go!?" one man asked.

"I…I…I couldn't kill a person who can't defend himself. I'm sorry. But I'll make sure that he won't come here again."

"Leave our humble planet," an old man ordered, a flame burning in his eyes. So, I left. I sent a couple Jedi to watch them for a couple of months. Jango didn't come back.

This experience has haunted me. The look of let down faces was too much to bear. I made sure that I accomplished every mission that I was given, just so that I could never see those faces again. I always made sure that whoever I had to kill was armed.


	4. Survival

I guess I forgot to tell you the whole age thing. Well, I became an adept Jedi. I was on the brink on becoming a Jedi Master. And only in five years. If I made it, I would have been the youngest Jedi Master since Anakin Skywalker. I met the fellow. He seemed okay, but it was like there was an eternal fire burning beneath his eyes.

Anyway, I was put on a research team. We were going to explore the light side of the Force in order to discover new powers to give us an edge over the Dark side. I was selected because of my extraordinary force senses. I had several powers that even Yoda couldn't imagine. I could sense the presence of any alien object within 200 yards. This helped me in my crusade against the clone troopers. I could feel a sense of foreboding within them. Whenever I brought the matter up to the council, they just told me I was being paranoid. No matter what the Jedi council said, I kept them from being within 100 feet of me. If they got too close, I force pushed them back. This is probably why they gave me a desk job, instead of something on Kashyyk.

I'm forgetting my main purpose here. Anyway, I was in the lab, meditating. I only saw a deep, calm blue. I was searching through the force, seeing what powers it had to reveal. Then, I saw the entire field become blood red. I jerked open my eyes. I saw the little children's lifeless corpses. I stood up to my height of 6 foot. Anakin was here, and the fire had consumed him. He was the one responsible for the dead children. I pulled out my saber and charged recklessly at him, blinded by my fury. He simply deflected my blow and cast me aside. I lay at the fool of the stairs to the great library. I saw clone troopers protecting it. They were downloading the information. I rose up. I charged forward and slashed the shelves in half. They started shooting at me. I ran forward and chopped most of them in half.

It was too late. The information was already taken. The battle here was lost. I decided to flee and protect my life. I ran into a random room. I lay down, sheathing my saber. I held my head in my knees. Tears were streaking down my cheek. My head jerked up. I heard footsteps, a lot of them. Too many for me to handle. I groped backwards, hoping to find a closet of some type. I found a disabled R2 droid. I flipped open its head and slid in. I shutmy eyes, wishing for it all to just go away.

"Nothing's here," one trooper said. I heard their steps slowly fading away. I jumped out, coughing. It was amazing, people didn't bother to dust the inside of dead drioids. After the dust cleared, I saw letters on the wall appear out of nowhere. Dust must have covered them in the abandoned room.

"Cryogenics," I whispered. The footsteps were too close. I leapt into the room. My first impression was pure white. Then, my eyes adjusted. There were bodies in giant tubes. Frost formed on their skin. Somebody was freezing people. I wiped away moisture from a random tube. Wide, gaping eyes stared at me. I took a startled step backwards. I suddenly felt chilly. I had fallen into a tube! The walls were quickly coming down. I was about to resist it, then I realized something. If I froze myself, then I would live longer. I could live until I got my revenge on Anakin. I put myself into a meditation pose. I might be there a while. I have nothing better to do than do the task the council put on me.


	5. Escape

Sorry I've been gone! I've been working on an independent project! By the end of this week, I promise I will have a minimum of two chapters up!

I was frozen for 19 years. I already knew what happened to the Republic. My force senses told me all that I neededto know. The Republic crumbled and the Empire took its place. During those long years, I found many powers I knew I would need if I were to topple the Empire and restore peace to the galaxy. I spent those 19 years brooding upon what I knew and formulating plans. None of my plans focused on revenge, however. I was still attuned to the Light side, unlike Anakin. I would not let anger overwhelm me. Now I guess you want to know what happened after the hologram. I guess I better tell you.

I walked over to my little spaceship. My craft was hidden by a thick layer of dust and little of Jedi mind trickery. It was a simple Jedi starfighter, one I found in a junk pile on Coruscant. I fixed it up and made it one of the fastest ships in the galaxy, only a few places behind the _Millennium Falcon_. My favorite addition to the ship, however, was not the speed, nor the warp speed boosters. It was my AI program I created on it. That metallic voice was the only friend I had.

"So, James, what do you know about Yavin 4. Seems like a far out of the way place, just like the Rebellion loves."  
"It's a moon of the planet Yavin, whose gravity is too powerful to sustain any form of life. Its moons, on the other hand, are perfect for life."

"I just hope they have food there. I'm almost out. We'd have more if it wasn't for Boba running us down in such a deserted place. I didn't even find another living thing! So, let's put this thing in hyper drive and leave this desert."

"Negative, Rat. The traces of the drive from here would surely alert Boba that something was here. He would just follow the trail to Yavin 4."

"Damn, I hate it when you have a point. Let me guess, a few days of wandering aimlessly until it's safe to meet the Rebellion in person."

"It's like you programmed my thoughts."

"Here's to week of near starvation." I raised an imaginary glass and pretended to gulp it. "Yep, a whole week"

"Here's to a week of constant nagging," the speaker groaned.


End file.
